


《福兮祸所依》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《福兮祸所依》

【宁麦】《福兮祸所依》[现实向]

_[宁泽涛x卡梅隆.麦克沃伊]  
_[From 绯轮]

…  
For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings,   
That then I scorn to change my state with kings.  
…

麦克沃伊醒的时候宁泽涛已经不在身边了，他伸手探探身旁的位置，床单上一片冰凉。爱因斯坦没带来中国，没有猫咪软乎乎的小舌头给他叫早宁泽涛也任由他睡，一不小心就睡到了这个任何运动员看到都非常痛心疾首的时间点。不过也无所谓，反正他也早就退役了。

站起来的时候正好一丝风从没关严的窗户里漏进来，落到身上麦克沃伊触电一样抖了一下，迷蒙的大脑才后知后觉的想起自己身上还没穿衣服。今天大概会一直是一个阴天，麦克沃伊还不太会根据经验判断渐色的云层里判断出太阳有没有冒头的迹象，相比起来澳大利亚的天气要分明得多。

椅背上搭着他们的衣服，麦克沃伊也懒得去分辨哪件是自己的，哪件又是自己男朋友，顺手拿过了最左边那一件白衬衫，穿上身了才发现这还真不是他的衣服。

两人的身材乍一看还是差不多的，但是宁泽涛毕竟要高一些，肩膀也宽一些，衬衫穿在身上长一截不说还空荡荡的漏风，下摆堪堪遮住了屁股，袖子长了一点，只把手指留在外面。习惯了这时候的风，麦克沃伊觉得凉凉的还挺舒服，也省了穿裤子的麻烦，只穿着衬衫光着腿晃荡着进了厨房去给自己弄杯咖啡提神。

宁泽涛要是现在在家里的话，估计他已经又回到床上去了。

麦克沃伊依旧在回忆自己的微博密码，之前忘了也就忘了，但现在好歹已经挑明了自己和宁泽涛的关系，不在这个社交平台上出现一下好像有些说不过去。麦克沃伊的密码从来都是物理学家的名字生日重大的日子排列组合，时间一久自己都不记得当初设了什么密码。宁泽涛给他说过不止一次直接找回密码重新设置一个又快又方便，但是麦克沃伊觉得自己常用的应该就那么几个，总是能试出来的。

试了那么多天，不要说成功试出来了密码，他连之前设置密码时的一点记忆都没有找回来，真是时间太久远。麦克沃伊把手机放到桌子上，将宁泽涛给他留的早饭放到微波炉里加热。当然久远了，那个时候都在傻乎乎的喜欢着又不敢挑明心迹，微博上几次得不到回应他一怒之下就把它卸载了，后来找到机会要了宁泽涛的手机号。

当时不应该这么冲动的，麦克沃伊看着微波炉里一圈圈转悠的盘子觉得非常后悔。到头来重新下载了不说还要把密码找回来。他举起装了咖啡的马克杯，升腾的香气让他想起宁泽涛每次看到他想空腹喝咖啡都免不了的唠叨和担心，再想想宁泽涛胃疼时脸都疼得皱在一起还撑着安抚他说老毛病了不用担心的样子，又把杯子放下了。

叮的一声宣示着可以开吃了，也把麦克沃伊的思绪从无边的发散中拉了回来。找回密码折腾了一会，等他吃完才终于重新登陆了自己的微博。大概是因为宁泽涛的关系，粉丝数暴增，还有很多私信，麦克沃伊草草的往下滑浏览着，绝大部分都是祝福。

肚子饱了阻止麦克沃伊喝咖啡的最后一点顾虑也没有了，拿方糖的时候麦克沃伊顺便看了看橱柜里有没有缺东西，可以让宁泽涛顺便买回来。最后他靠在厨房的料理台上，似坐非坐的姿势，除了屁股只有一层薄薄的布料裹着让他觉得有点凉之外，还是很省力的。

把自己首页关注人的更新浏览完，麦克沃伊下意识地就把宁泽涛的名字输进了搜索栏，相关搜索出来的前几天都是他们俩放在一起的名字，这让麦克沃伊心情很好。宁泽涛的超级话题里依旧是热火朝天，发路透的晒美食的发视频的各种都有，知道自己男朋友有这么多人支持者喜欢着当然很好，但是看到宁泽涛依旧被人叫老公的时候就不那么好了。

爱情使人小气，麦克沃伊今天充分理解了这句话，以前没在一起的时候，也没觉得这种粉丝毫不掩饰的昭示对自己偶像的喜欢有什么不妥。他知道宁泽涛人气有多高，在澳大利亚都不缺人喜欢他更别说是在他的祖国。但现在情况不一样了啊，他又不像以前还是个单身。麦克沃伊后槽牙死死咬着，明明是我老公。

过于明显的宣示主权好像又……不太好？脑子里那根名为“顾虑”的神经在他一时冲动发点什么出来之前按住了他，别的不说，宁泽涛要是看到了肯定不知道会得意成什么样，凭什么回回都是他主动啊。

明的不行，暗的总可以吧。反正他找回来了微博密码了，总要给粉丝们发个福利说个早安以表感谢。麦克沃伊这么想着，手指一动把衬衫上的扣子又开了一颗。撩人谁不会啊，床照是被宁泽涛明令禁止不准再发了，但是自拍总可以吧。至于别的意思，反正大家都有眼睛，自己领会吧。

一张拿着马克杯的自拍，配上一句Good Morning.

粉丝们当然是高兴的，隔了这么久终于不用再翻墙去看小天使的Instagram和Twitter了，也能看到两个人在微博上秀恩爱了。当然根据宁先生上微博的次数，这个可能性比较低。评论转发了一波说了早上好之后再细看这张照片，才发现好像哪里不对。

自拍的角度是从上到下，衬衫有点大，扣子也开到了足以让人想入非非的位置，露出了锁骨和一点胸肌，锁骨上的吻痕乍一看不引人注意，细看就感受到了十足的暧昧。袖子过长，只露出了握着杯柄的指节，一看就知道这绝对不是他自己的衣服。视线再往下移，能看到被照进去的一点大腿，明显是光着的没穿多余的裤子。因为不再像以前那样每天在阳光底下进行高强度训练，麦克沃伊的肤色已经褪回到白种人应有的白，和依旧保持小麦色的宁泽涛形成了明显的肤色差。

所以也不能怪有人在下面评论，“虽然我知道这非常对不起宁泽涛，也非常变态，但是我好想摸摸他的大腿。”

网友们当然都是敏锐的，尤其是关注麦克沃伊的绝大部分都是他和宁泽涛的粉丝，眼力和敏锐度早就已经被练出来了。评论转发里纷纷开始躁动，一边各种分析浮想联翩一边手动@宁先生让他来领人。

麦克沃伊的中文学了好几年，说的什么都看得懂，有粉丝还是照顾他用大段大段的英文夹杂着omg他也看得挺开心的。渐渐的评论里话题就不太对了，前后不到十分钟就从小麦早上好，变成了这自拍照得宁先生你媳妇这么能撩你知道吗，再变成一看就知道昨天晚上做了什么啧啧啧简直没眼看，最后就开始肆无忌惮地开车。是都觉得他看不懂中文吗？

原本麦克沃伊还想回复一下评论和大家互动一下，但是话题变得太快太不可描述让他根本不知道怎么接话。说什么，在“我估计是三次，一次哪里够？！餐桌上一次床上一次浴室一次，你看小麦这样子明显是昨晚上被折腾着没睡好啊！”下面回复“不其实只有床上一次浴室里一次”吗。

大概是正好赶在训练的间隙，宁泽涛的师弟师妹们也来凑热闹，国家队的地方队的纷纷转发说嫂子早上好。麦克沃伊挨个戳进去关注了一遍，做完了再看那些转发，一个河南队的师弟大概也是存心搞事，非常委婉的在转发里问出了众位粉丝的心声，“嫂子这件衣服挺眼熟的，是和涛哥买的情侣款吗？”

巧合是什么，巧合就是看到这条转发的时候麦克沃伊刚刚被评论里一句“我老公的男朋友真好看”气得要死，直接戳开这位小哥底下的评论状似无知无觉的回复道，“不是啊，就是他的。”

麦克沃伊看着再次暴涨的评论数，觉得自己都能听见那些尖叫和炸裂声，心里的小恶魔得到了安抚，哼唧唧的抖着骨翼摇摆着自己细长的黑色尾巴。和宁泽涛在一起待久了，他发现突然搞事的滋味，确实不坏啊。

猜测是一回事，得到了本人亲自确认又是一回事，何况这样明晃晃的宣誓主权。比起之前两人的出柜，这次麦克沃伊的自拍多少带着隐晦和暧昧的味道，更加让人浮想联翩。麦克沃伊看看评论底下，基本都是未成年人不宜看的内容了，故事还发散得很开，有的是他和宁泽涛没玩过的姿势地点。麦克沃伊自己还算得上老司机都免不了脸红。转发里就完全是另一个世界了，中规中矩的说早上好，最多花痴一下，剩下的都在@宁泽涛，当然也有好心人提醒着未成年不要打开评论。

事实证明这个世界上永远不缺搞事的人，有粉丝大概是为了烘托他有多招人喜欢，联想到了很久以前麦克沃伊比赛前被迷妹现场求婚那件事，一说出来之后立刻勾起了不少人的记忆，分分钟视频和他与那个女生的合照就被找出来了。

而此时还没回家的宁先生，终于被不断响起的微信提示音和口袋里的震动搞得不堪其扰，解锁屏幕看又是什么让自己永远不消停的师弟师妹同届队友们这么兴奋。微信里全是女生们表示炸裂和嫂子这个福利放得太大了我去游几圈冷静冷静，男生们表示涛哥我们已经向嫂子问过好了，但是你可能要去管管他或者粉丝，评论里面已经开成了宇宙飞船，再怎么搞下去会被举报的。

宁泽涛登上微博，刚打开就是无数个@，随便戳开一个就是粉丝把他圈到麦克沃伊那张自拍，宁泽涛又不瞎，粉丝开得到他都看得到，还看得更多。嗯，现在倒是不发床照了，改成半遮半掩的自拍；他当然不介意看到小男友穿着自己的衣服在家里晃，但是并不代表他不介意让微博上这么多人都看到啊。

压死宁泽涛的最后一根稻草，就是那个麦克沃伊被求婚的视频，两个人之间醋来醋去都是各自的粉丝数量太多，但是宁泽涛调动他本来就不怎么样的记忆力好好想了一下，被当着这么多人的面求婚这种事，自己还真是没有过。关键是麦克沃伊性格又太好，拒绝了求婚还笑得和天使一样跟妹子合影。宁泽涛气啊，以后不管用什么方式，自己都不是麦克沃伊经历的第一次被求婚了。

宁泽涛打开家门的时候，麦克沃伊正在书房里，起得比较晚他也不急着吃饭，宁泽涛之前说自己可能要下午才能回来，又懒得出门干脆就窝在书房里看书。听到了钥匙在锁孔里转动的声音，看看时间还早，知道宁泽涛八成是回来兴师问罪的，没有走出去迎他继续踮着脚从书柜最高的那层拿自己要看的大部头。

宁泽涛走进书房，就看到自家男朋友拿书的样子。一条腿踮着另一条腿曲起凹成很少女的姿势，脚踝被绷直，衣服被肩部的动作带起，浑圆结实的臀部大喇喇地露在外面，裤子有些低，胯部纹的大半个五环也露在外面，连带着露出的一小节腰线。

宁泽涛宁先生内心毫无波动甚至有些想笑。

麦克沃伊听到他的脚步声刚转过头还没说话就被人抱着膝盖窝，几步之后被放到书桌上，手一滑差点把那本能当砖头使的书掉到宁泽涛头上。

“你回来得挺早的。”他说道，宁泽涛倾身手撑在书桌上，把他禁锢在自己和书桌之间，弯着腰和他平视，笑道，“你发微博不就是想我早点回来吗？”现在的情况对麦克沃伊来说并不轻松，他要一边回答宁泽涛的问题，一边还要克制着自己不要亲上去。

“你想多了，”他努力让自己面无表情，对上宁泽涛笑着却暗潮汹涌的眸子，“我只是想让粉丝们高兴一下。”顺便让他们知道你是有家室的人了。宁泽涛拉长声调哦了一声，手指点点他锁骨上的吻痕，让他们看这个高兴一下。

“这个能怪我吗？”以前没出柜的时候对锁骨这种可能露出来的地方留下印子还有忌惮，出柜之后宁泽涛就肆无忌惮了。麦克沃伊倒是想提醒他，但是那种时候谁顾得上这些。“怪我，但是你至少要负一半的责任吧。”这个麦克沃伊倒是不能反驳，你情我愿的事。

“今天，真的只是为了让他们高兴一下顺便表示一下你重回微博了？”宁泽涛说道，手握着麦克沃伊的脚踝慢慢往上滑，语气和眼神都是温柔得能滴出水。这样的语气不用还好，麦克沃伊想起来又是一大口醋喝下去，你多好啊多温柔啊，好到现在都还有人这么多人念念不忘叫你老公。

他把小腿从宁泽涛手里挣开，也不看宁泽涛，“嗯，就是这样。”才怪。

这样的反常态度和行为宁泽涛要是还没看出点什么就是傻子。唯一的问题就是自己又做了什么让麦克沃伊生气上火，可是他最近什么出格的事也没做啊。宁泽涛把头靠在麦克沃伊肩上，几乎是贴着他的脖子说话，温热的气息让麦克沃伊不自觉颤了颤，“好吧，那现在谁惹你不开心了？”

“你。”麦克沃伊手指戳戳他，“否则还能有谁。”

“我没干什么吧？”宁泽涛举起双手示意自己真的很无辜，“唯一干的就是你。”而且他还没就被求婚这件事找麦克沃伊算账呢。麦克沃伊听到他说的话耳朵飞快地红起来，自己都能感觉到烫烫的，“闭嘴。”

宁泽涛之前没谈过恋爱，但麦克沃伊这个样子交往的时候也不是没见过，显然是不知道又看到了什么所以吃醋了。“宝宝，你吃醋了？”心里事被挑出来让麦克沃伊更没有一个好脸色，“没有。”他说道，想离开又被宁泽涛禁锢着没法动。

虽然也很想仔细问个清楚，但现在显然还有更重要的事。老实说，麦克沃伊这样的模样出现在自己眼前，还能忍着和他在这里闲扯，宁泽涛都要佩服自己的定力了。“有没有都无所谓，现在我们还是来做点让你开心的事。”

两个人本来就离得很近，宁泽涛再往前挪了一点就吻上了麦克沃伊，后者象征性的在他肩膀上推据了一下，然后就改成搂着他的脖子无声的示意他加深这个吻。他们在一起这么久了，对这种事情早就相当有默契，一拍即合。

就好像现在，麦克沃伊已经分开双腿圈住了宁泽涛的腰，自然，他从坐上这张桌子的时候想这么做了；任由宁泽涛把他压在书桌上将他拉入一个令人窒息的深吻里。游泳运动员肺活量大，除了比赛时候就是这种事上有好处了，接吻时间都比普通人长。

麦克沃伊身上就只有两块布料，遮住重要部位的就一条内裤，已经被半勃的阴茎撑起，宁泽涛手指落在边缘，往下一勾就轻轻松松的将它扯下来。书桌上到底地方不够，麦克沃伊的手臂胡乱在桌上挥舞着想要腾出更多的空间，之前的书落到地上一声闷响让麦克沃伊猛地反应过来。这是书房，一个不应该做这种事的地方。

当然，他承认今天看到评论时有人提到他们可能在书房做，还是有那么几秒钟想过这件事的，但是flag收得这么快还是让他措手不及。措手不及吗，麦克沃伊伸手拉下宁泽涛外套的拉链的时候想着，他在书房见宁泽涛的时候就应该想到这个后果了啊。

宁泽涛看他走神，不满地在他的喉结上轻轻咬了一口，“想什么呢？”他说道，手掌包住麦克沃伊的阴茎撸动着，让后者思维有些涣散，“没，没什么。”麦克沃伊说道，大腿内侧蹭着宁泽涛的腰侧，“只是觉得，在这里有点不合适。”

“那我们换个合适的地方。”宁泽涛似乎心情不错，即刻就答应了，退后些把他拉起来，麦克沃伊还没问出口什么合适的地方，就被宁泽涛压在了书架上。

耳廓被舌头色情的舔弄着，身前的阴茎也被好好的照顾着，让麦克沃伊想说的话全部变了调子。“这里，这里不行。”麦克沃伊摇头说道，但怎么躲得开呢。宁泽涛将他的一边耳垂叼在嘴里吸吮着，舌头拨弄着这块厚实的软肉。“怎么不行，Cam不是最喜欢这些书了吗？”宁泽涛对这些书的醋，绝对不比麦克沃伊对他的粉丝们的醋来得少。

说着他拨开书架上的几本书，把角落里的润滑剂和安全套拿出来在麦克沃伊眼前晃了晃。“看，这里的准备工作还很齐全。”麦克沃伊都已经分不清自己是在害羞还是生气了，天天都在书房里呆着怎么就没发现这些东西呢。

“不要，宁，真的不要，别在这里。”自己所崇敬的物理学家们的著作就在触手可及的地方，身后是宁泽涛肌肉分明的身体，阴茎蓄势待发的抵着自己的大腿。麦克沃伊觉得自己的羞耻心已经要突破天际了，但宁泽涛并不打算轻易放过他。

“这里很好啊，”他说道，在麦克沃伊的肩膀上亲得啧啧作响，一手抚弄着他的阴茎，另一只手玩弄着他的乳尖，他喜欢麦克沃伊在自己怀里隐忍着颤抖，耳朵尖红红的样子。“Cam最喜欢的东西，最喜欢的人都在这里。”

一点都不好！他以后要怎么面对这些书啊，只要一站在这里就会想起他们做过的事。宁泽涛床下确实是一个对他百依百顺的好男友，但是在床上，麦克沃伊没有哪次拗过了他，宁泽涛性格里那点难得的强制大概都用在这种时候对付他了。能怎么办，主动权和命根子都在对方手里啊。

麦克沃伊的思绪很快被宁泽涛手上的动作拉回来，快感随着宁泽涛的撸动在阴茎累积，从上到下，连囊袋都被照顾到；偏偏他的另一只手还在身上不断的点火。从腰窝挪到人鱼线，顺着肌肉线条流连在他的腹肌上，然后在移到上面，撩拨着他胸前敏感的小点。

这样的刺激总是让人难耐，麦克沃伊知道到了临界点，偏偏宁泽涛又恶劣了一把，手上动作一变了就成了不让他射。凑到他耳边说道，“宝宝，真的不要吗？”男人啊，总是有那么点征服欲和好胜心的，更别说是世界级的运动员。看着麦克沃伊喉间漏出呜咽的细碎声音和颤动的身体让宁泽涛的心情不是一般的好。

麦克沃伊摇摇头，想说话但是刚张嘴就是带着哭腔的呻吟，让他又闭上了嘴，只能用动作表示。宁泽涛一副费解的样子，“摇头是想要还是不想要啊。”他缓缓将阴茎在麦克沃伊的股间蹭动；想要射精的欲望终究还是战胜了羞耻心，麦克沃伊回过身以一个别扭的姿势讨好般的舔舔宁泽涛的唇，“我想要，”声音轻轻的又裹挟着勾人的情欲，“让我射吧。”

宁泽涛得到了自己满意的回答，松开他的阴茎的同时还顺手撸动了一把，麦克沃伊颤抖着射出来，腰一软，全靠宁泽涛从背后抱着他，自己又撑着书架才没滑下去。宁泽涛就着他高潮后的失神，手指沾着润滑剂拨开臀瓣探访那个隐秘的穴口。

因为昨天晚上才有个这样的运动，穴口还没完全闭合，宁泽涛试探着进了一个指节，靠着润滑剂旋转着手指将穴口再次撑开。麦克沃伊还没回过神，只本能的觉得不适，说不舒服。“嘘，”宁泽涛在他的颈椎处亲吻着，“不这样你会很疼的。”

他又加进去一根手指，紧致的穴口并不是很难开拓，但对于欲望没得到纾解的宁泽涛来说还是相当难熬。虽然很想就这样直接进去把怀里的人操得软成一滩水，但更不想伤到他，只能耐着性子继续做扩张。同时在麦克沃伊耳边说话让他分心从而放松些，“你知道吗，每次看到你读这些我看不懂的书的时候其实我都特别自豪，”他让麦克沃伊在书架上趴好，空闲出来的那只手分开他的唇，手指与他的舌头嬉戏着，“这么聪明优秀的人，是我的。”

两根手指在后穴里打转，有意无意的擦过麦克沃伊的敏感点，让他一刻都不得放松。“可是有时候我也不开心啊，”宁泽涛接着说道，“你看书的时候，算题的时候，”他从麦克沃伊的口中抽回手指，后者的呻吟声在不大而幽静的书房里格外清晰。“那些时候，你的眼睛里没有我。”

宁泽涛深刻的反省过自己，自己的占有欲是不是有些过头。但最后他发现自己是真的这么的爱麦克沃伊，爱到连那些死物的醋也要吃，恨不得麦克沃伊眼里只有自己。他并不想用这样的方式强迫麦克沃伊做自己不想做的事，但内心的占有欲在叫嚣着让他现在不要心软，只有在这里做了这种事，麦克沃伊在醉心于那些自己无法参与的事情时脑子里还会记得他。

他的白衬衫还松垮垮的穿在麦克沃伊的身上，因为他们的动作变得皱巴巴的。宁泽涛又添了一根手指；麦克沃伊摇头，小声说道，“有你。”他再次转过头，眼睛因为生理性泪水变得湿漉漉的，“我的眼睛里从来都只有你。”

现在再忍就不是男人了，宁泽涛撤出自己的手指，后穴突然的空虚让麦克沃伊很不适应，但是下一秒更火热粗壮的东西就进到了他的身体里，让麦克沃伊下意识地收紧了后穴。

麦克沃伊的身体是他记忆里熟悉的紧致，包裹着他的阴茎让宁泽涛发出一声惬意的喟叹，之后收紧的穴口绞得他头皮一阵阵发紧。定力好在这种时候就显得很有用了。麦克沃伊发出几个意义不明的音节，宁泽涛知道他还在适应，也不再有什么动作，耐心的等着他放松下来。

感觉到手掌下的身体的放松，宁泽涛才开始缓慢的抽动，其实他很享受这样的慢节奏，能够充分的感受到麦克沃伊的身体对他的不舍和挽留。但这样对于麦克沃伊来说就成了折磨，“宁，”他说道，摆动着自己腰，“快点。”

宁泽涛笑了笑，说好啊，然后就抬开麦克沃伊的一条腿方便自己动作的开始动作激烈的操干他。麦克沃伊被他顶得不断往前倾，几乎扶不住书架，上面的书跟着动作晃动着，麦克沃伊很担心它们一倒倒一片的掉下来。宁泽涛显然也注意到了，揽着他重新回到了书桌上。

不同于之前麦克沃伊仰面躺在书桌上，这次他是趴着的，手臂撑着自己的身体，胯骨被宁泽涛握着，屁股被迫撅起来成一个相当羞耻的姿势，然后宁泽涛如他所愿的再次整根退出又整根进入的操他。

不论是在床上还是在其他地方，背入都是一个相当羞耻的姿势，容易让人联想到动物，那种雌性对于雄性本能的臣服。可麦克沃伊是个男人，这个姿势虽然很方便宁泽涛动作也进得深，心理上总是有些过不去。只是他现在无暇去想自己的尊严或是别的事，只知道宁泽涛的手握着他的胯骨这么用力，大概会留下印子，身后的阴茎进进出出，次次都碰到了他的敏感点，让他的阴茎又颤巍巍的站起来，嘴里发出毫无意义的呻吟声和零星的几句太深了。

桌子上的文具，草稿纸，书落了一地，看着场面凌乱，麦克沃伊身上只有一件白衬衫，白色的臀瓣间吞吐着深色的粗大阴茎，看着色情又有点可怜兮兮的。比起麦克沃伊的衣衫不整，宁泽涛的T恤还在身上，裤子也只是褪低了拉下拉链，完全算得上“衣冠楚楚”。只是动作就不那么温柔了，逼得麦克沃伊一声声的浪叫着停不下来。

宁泽涛今天大概是存了心要加深麦克沃伊的记忆，这种时候他还能慢下动作，阴茎缓缓退出来，又缓缓地破开缠绕的内壁进到深处，“今天是怎么了？”他问道，意识到这种时候的确是个问话的好时机，“不是说好的不放床照吗。”

“这个，嗯，又，又不是床照。”麦克沃伊断断续续的说道，身体还没有适应这样的转变，扭着腰想让宁泽涛快点。“你还不如直接放床照呢，”宁泽涛想着就气，伸手在麦克沃伊的屁股上打了一下，“现在他们该看的都看完了，开心了？”这个小坏蛋不惩罚真的不行。

屁股上传来阵阵刺痛，又被手掌大力的揉捏，和宁泽涛进出他体内依旧温吞的动作形成了对比，“不开心。”麦克沃伊把脸埋进手臂里说道，声音被阻隔了而显得闷闷的，“为什么？”宁泽涛俯身在他后颈上亲吻着说道。

“因为……还是有很多人叫你老公。”宁泽涛愣了一下，直直捅进麦克沃伊的身体里，逼得他拉高了呻吟，“你今天不开心就是因为这个？”他调整了一下麦克沃伊的姿势，更方便自己进出，大开大合的操干着，“小傻子，我就只是你一个人的老公啊。”

麦克沃伊很想回他一句你才傻，还想骂他你的粉丝又不知道，还是天天叫你老公。但宁泽涛动作变得又快又猛，之前还只是沼泽，一点点把人吞进去的话，现在汹涌的情欲就是一个大浪直接把站在悬崖边上的人拍进海底。

他下意识的跟着抚慰着自己的阴茎，前后两边的刺激让麦克沃伊一直压制的眼泪不知道什么时候再次涌出来，滑到脸上和宁泽涛的阴茎一样，让人觉得滚烫滚烫的。他就这么被自己男人按在书桌上，手边是一本幸存着没掉到地上的《时间简史》，是给宁泽涛看的入门书，被操得泪流满面，呻吟里都是压不住的哭腔，说他还要，一会说宁你慢点，一会又被撩拨得收不住说快点。

草稿纸在他手里被捏成一团，好像这样才能发泄他无处发泄的几乎爆炸的快感和情潮。白衬衫被两人的汗水打湿，贴在背上勾勒出背肌的轮廓。宁泽涛扳过他的脸，舔去麦克沃伊脸上肆虐的泪水，再和他接吻，在麦克沃伊的唇上尝到了同样的咸味。

这个姿势要说哪里不好，大概就是看到对方的脸不太方便，接吻的姿势都别别扭扭的；宁泽涛觉得自己此时很像一个变态，看到麦克沃伊的泪水觉得无论是征服欲还是占有欲都满足到爆棚。每一根神经每个细胞都兴奋的叫嚣着这个人，这么好，这么完美，现在在我的身下，被我压着操到哭。

身下的小卷毛达到高潮，呜咽着叫他老公，无意识收紧的后穴和那声呓语让宁泽涛在他体内达到高潮。他退出麦克沃伊的身体，取下安全套打了个结丢进旁边的垃圾桶里，麦克沃伊腰酸腿软根本站不住，被宁泽涛抱到书桌上坐着，头靠在他的肩膀上调整呼吸。体液和润滑剂混在一起沾湿了书桌，安静的氛围里掩不住的情色。

缓了一会之后宁泽涛把麦克沃伊抱到浴室洗干净又抱回了床，身体上虽然累，但才起床没多久，麦克沃伊实在是没有睡意。趴在床上有一下没一下的戳着宁泽涛的腹肌，宁泽涛侧过身，抓过他的手亲了一下，“说真的啊，以后不准发这种照片了，你现在好歹也是有家室的人了，注意一点嘛。”

“你还知道有家室啊？”麦克沃伊说着就想弹起来，然而腰实在是没力气，他又脱力一样趴回了床上，“你呢，还有这么多人叫你老公，重婚是犯罪你知不知道？”

“不激动不激动。”宁泽涛给他按着腰，伸直手臂拿过床头柜上的手机，点开找到麦克沃伊被求婚的视频，然后又调出一张一个粉丝举着告白牌子的照片，“我英文不太好，你要不给我读一下这行字再翻译一下？”麦克沃伊撇撇嘴没说话。

“有人叫我老公，你也被求婚过了，算扯平了好不好？”宁泽涛捏了捏他的脸说道，“再说了，我要是犯了重婚罪，你怎么办。”麦克沃伊偏过头，看着宁泽涛一本正经的说道，“除了你我谁都不要。”就差以手指天发誓了。

“好吧，”麦克沃伊调整了一下姿势让自己更舒服些，过了一会又靠过去枕着宁泽涛的手臂，“这次就算了。但是，”他在宁泽涛胸前戳了戳，“管管你的粉丝啊，你都已经脱单了好吗。”谁还没有点占有欲啊。宁泽涛在他额头上吻了吻，“好好好，我现在就发微博表忠心。”

宁泽涛的微博涉及私人话题一向都是简短了，之前出柜也就那么一句话，但这次为了让自家小卷毛开心，还是洋洋洒洒写了不少。中心思想就是我已经有男朋友了请大家不要再叫我老公了，不然他会生气啊的。都是谈着恋爱或者未来会谈恋爱的人，大家都互相体谅一下，感谢。配了一张两个人十指相扣的照片。

麦克沃伊看了一下表示Ok，准备回到自己那半边去小睡一会，宁泽涛收紧了圈在他腰上的手臂不让他动，“这就完了？”麦克沃伊不解的看着他，还要做什么，“你呢？”宁泽涛倾身过去将两人的额头抵在一起，“我也已经吃了好几缸醋了，你不管管？”

管就管呗，鉴于他已经发了一次微博炸了很多群众宣誓主权了，这次就换成了常驻的Instagram和Twitter，用一张之前偷拍的图，自己的脸和宁泽涛还没穿上衣服的背，那天阳光很好，照得人的心情都明媚起来，麦克沃伊当时照相的时候觉得，自己一定是可以和这个人一辈子的。配的文字是他之前读过的莎士比亚。

For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings, That then I scorn to change my state with kings.

一想起你的爱使我那么富有，和帝王换位我也不屑于屈就。

第二天他们一起去体育馆里游泳，下雨天人很少，麦克沃伊自己在水里扑腾，宁泽涛在岸上，小巧的摄像机放在椅子上，正对着自己。他从背包里拿出一叠纸，每张上面都是一个单词，他一张张的翻过，最后定格到连起来的那句话给了一个特写。

 

You are my whole world,McEvoy.

 

——End——


End file.
